


A Quiet Night In

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff with my favorite lesbian robots</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

Firestar burst through the door, her field radiating energy and excitement that matched the song she was humming and the bounce in her step. She dashed to the mirror in the habsuite, a quick check ensuring that the paint on her lips was unscratched before she turned and nearly jumped at the sight of Nautica on the berth.

‘Sorry! I didn’t even see you there,’ she chirped as she waltzed over to the bed and pressed a kiss to the top of Nautica’s helm. ‘How’s my very favorite femme?’

Nautica looked up from the datapad in her hands and gave Firestar a soft smile. ‘I’m all right. You seem to be in a good mood.’

‘I’m always in a good mood,’ Firestar snorted. ‘But yes, I ran into Swerve on the way back to the room and he said he had a new drink he wanted me to try. You want to come with me to the bar later? It’ll be fun! I’ll even let you have a sip of my mystery drink.’

‘Oh, um..’ Nautica trailed off, glancing back down at the datapad in her hands. ‘I have some reading to catch up on, why don’t you go ahead without me.’

‘Oh no you don’t,’ Firestar said, sitting down on the edge of the berth and plucking the datapad from Nautica’s hands.

‘Hey! Give that back.’ Nautica frowned and reached for the datapad that Firestar held just outside her grasp.

‘Nope. Not until you talk to me. That wasn’t a “I’m in the middle of a good book” face, it was a “I’m disappointed and making an excuse so you don’t notice” face. Not gonna work on me, Sweetspark. I know you far too well for that.’ Firestar set the datapad down on the desk next to Nautica’s berth and pushed her over gently so she could lay down and snuggle into her amica.

‘It’s nothing, really. I’m just not feeling up to the crowds that come with a new drink at Swerve’s. You should go have fun.’ Nautica gave a forced smile and pushed half heartedly at Firestar.

‘Swerve can wait one more day to unveil his new mystery drink. I’d much rather spend the night with you than some concoction in a pretty cube.’ Firestar settled in further, swinging a legstrut over Nautica’s, effectively trapping her there with her larger size. She nuzzled her helm into Nautica’s neck cabling and kissed along one of the main lines before nibbling at it softly. ‘Why don’t we stay in for the night. I’ll cuddle you while you pretend to suffer through my competition shows that you secretly love and you can tell me about your book during the commercials.’

‘Are you sure? Swerve won’t be too disappointed, will he?’ Nautica asked, curling an arm around Firestar’s waist.

‘Very,’ Firestar hummed into Nautica’s neck. ‘Besides, Skids and Brainstorm said they were going to be at Swerve’s tomorrow night anyway so you can come with me then after you’ve had a nice, quiet night to regroup.’

‘Deal,’ Nautica said, sealing the agreement with a kiss to the front of Firestar’s helm. Warm flames tickled at her faceplate and she giggled, leaning down further to kiss Firestar properly. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, Sweetspark. Now what do you want to pretend to not watch?’


End file.
